What would have happened: True Blood 2
by What would have happened
Summary: What would have happened in season 3 episode 4 if Alcide hadn't gone to put a shirt on? Rated M for sexual content and brief coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright infringement intended. **

**We are in season 3 episode 4: 9 Crimes**

**Sookie and Alcide are talking about her relationship with Bill.**

**Sookie POV**

"What does he mean: He doesn't want to be found?" I asked Alcide.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that means he doesn't want to see you anymore." He replied as he walked out of the room.

"That isn't what he said!"

"Well, what do you think he said?" Alcide said from the bathroom.

"I don't know what he said I just know that isn't the man I love!" I argued with him.

"Well, then the man you love never existed except in your head." He passed me some toilet paper to wipe my face. I was an ugly crier.

"Is that supposed to be making me feel better?"

"All I know is no matter how well you think you know somebody, they can still turn around and kick you right in the nut sack."

He sat down on the bed I was on.

"I don't have a nut sack, and Bill... He's risked everything for me." I started to cry. Again.

"Way bigger... Break up with me... On the phone." I muttered unintelligibly as I sobbed.

"How many relationships you been in?" Alcide asked me.

"What does that matter?"

"Well, all I'm saying is there's no nice way to getting out of these things." When I started to cry again he hugged me. "Come 'ere."

"Oh my God, you're so warm." I said, leaning into his chest.

"Sorry."

"It's okay; I'm just not used to it."

"It's a Were thing. We run hot."

"I thought maybe you were coming down with the flu."

He chuckled and held my face, turning it towards him. I felt the sudden urge to kiss him as I realized how close our mouths were. But he pulled away and looked down.

"You probably want some privacy." He stood up and walked toward the door.

"That's the last thing I want."

"At least let me go put on a shirt."

"Don't." I said. I wanted him. I needed someone to love me. I couldn't be alone, not after Bill told me he was with his maker. I just... couldn't.

Alcide looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Sookie..."

"Please," I said. "Just... Please."

I stood up and walked toward him, putting my hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to mine. It felt like lava, slowly melting away the sadness in me. Leaving behind heat and lust as it healed my soul. I didn't know a simple touch could renew me.

I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, relishing in the intimate feeling of his lips on mine. Alcide held my face gently, and placed light kisses to my jaw, my forehead, my nose and my lips.

He passed his tongue along my lip, wanting entrance. I moved my hands from his chest to his stomach, feeling his sculpted muscles while I opened my mouth. Our tongues touched and danced, we were taking it slow, as slow as we could in our state. I pulled away for air and he peppered my neck with kisses, finding the spot there that could make my knees turn to Jell-O. He was slowly torturing me, sucking and nipping at my neck. He pulled my dress over my body and we walked backward to the bed. My knees hit the back and I fell on the soft mattress, pulling Alcide by the shoulder with me. He fell on top of me, but flipped us over so I was straddling his abs.

I put his hands on my hips and I leaned forward to suck and kiss at his chest, loving every part of him. He smelled like moss and apple cider. Without any cologne, that was just his natural musk. He reached behind me and undid my bra clasp, freeing my breasts of their restraints. He flipped us over again, getting more insistent with his kisses and touches as I felt his erection against my leg. I reached for his jeans, swiftly getting the button out of its place and pulling the zipper down. With his help we lowered his pants. Apparently Alcide liked to go commando.

His member was thicker than Bill's and I knew it would hurt. But then I thought how much the pain would be worth it. I wrapped my legs around him and I knew he could feel me getting wetter by the second. He literally ripped my panties off and traced circles on my hip with one hand as the other played with my breast, rolling my nipple between his fingers. I moaned at the contact and arched my back.

I reached my hands behind him to grab his ass, damn did he have a good ass. He placed the tip of his cock at my center and looked me in the eye. Asking. Pleading. Begging. I responded with a simple nod, and he pushed into me.

My eyes watered. He was so big and he wasn't even all the way in yet. He waited until I grew accustomed to his size and pushed all the way in. I moaned and saw stars behind my eyes. He pulled away until he was almost all the way out and pushed into me again. Fuck. It felt so good

Alcide flipped us over for what I hoped to be the last time and used my hips for leverage as I bounced on top of him. He played with my breasts as our movements increased in speed.

We were working up quite a sweat and I could feel Alcide was close. He moved one hand from my hip to my folds, finding my clit. He rubbed it lightly and I came. The feeling was not like anything I had felt before. This was magnificent and my body vibrated with pleasure as I closed my eyes. After a few more thrusts, he came too. Making a growling noise as he did.

I fell on top of him. He was even hotter than before and his heart was racing, but slowing down.

"Thank you, Alcide." I whispered to him.

"Anytime." He answered. And we fell into a fit of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just an author's note, but I wanted to ask you guys:

Should I write a fanfiction depicting what would have happened between Sookie and Alcide if Sookie hadn't thrown up on the sexy werewolf's shoes? Let me know!


End file.
